Talk:Oars
Sick of Arguments Jez I'm sick of the variations of Oz's name. If there was one single translation I'd stop arguing with someone at AP. I don't know nor care what the original name is anymore. The fact even Babel can't translate it makes me wonder a lot about some of the translations going around for names lately... For someone whose Japanese is limited like me, you soon loose faith in translations. After "Thriller Bark" being translated as "Thriller Park", "Thriller Barque" and all the others... I don't care much for some of the so call "reliable" translators anymore, because not a single one came up with "Thriller Bark" before Oda produced it. I'm beginning to say "just find it out for yourself" instead of relying on others to do the translation for yourself. And considering I've come across names where there are a dozen translations (being an anime fan and all) and all can be just as correct as the next, it makes me wonder. Before I forget, who here thinks the name "Oz" is liable anymore? I'm sort of fed up with the whole thing. One-Winged Hawk 18:12, 3 November 2007 (UTC) :Then this will make you even more sick:http://apforums.net/showthread.php?t=15845&page=9 :post number 175.The guy clearly called Oz...........ODR!!!!!!ODZ is already complete NONSENSE,BUT-ODR?!! Just want to point out, Thriller Barque is an acceptable spelling. Thriller Barc would be too. They are all acceptable spellings of the same type of ship. Park is close enough to Bark that, while it isnt an acceptable spelling, it's an acceptable mistake. User:New Ashur :Oda confirmed it as "Thriller Bark". Sure they are acceptable, but their not what Oda intended. I'm still hoping the next data book sorts out Oz's name. One-Winged Hawk 08:51, 3 November 2008 (UTC) In the english version of Unlimited Cruise states that his name is Oz. Shall I add it to the article? Bowser the Second 11:42, 3 July 2009 (UTC) Change to Oars "Spoiler Warning" This maybe going against spoiler rules, but with spoiler info about a descendant of the big guy on Whitebeard's side and the fact that there's a pirate ship which looks like it belongs to him. I suggest moving "Oz" to "Oars" once the chapter is out. Please note that Oz, Odz, and whatever are just fan translations. Also note that this move cannot be made until Chapter 554 is out cause without the proper chapter with Oars Jr., the move can't be justified. I asking this now and not later cause it seems people in Arlong Park might jump the gun here.Mugiwara Franky 16:33, 19 August 2009 (UTC) :Yeah we always had this long term argument over the name in the fandom. This seems to be the end of it. Finally one of the several characters whose name is never written MAY have been written. But until chapter release its a spoiler. My current concern is fans jumping in a altering it NOW though. Perhaps, full protection until Thursday? One-Winged Hawk 16:44, 19 August 2009 (UTC) ::For this page and for this time, I've protected the page. ::I'm kinda glad though that a name that even the characters of the manga themselves can't pronounce well has a spelling finally.Mugiwara Franky 16:58, 19 August 2009 (UTC)